Digimon Journeys Book 1: Beginnings
by Lurianthewarrior
Summary: A young girl begins her long journey of saving the digital world over and over with perils and death in ever corner. Will she survive? Will both worlds be saved? Find out now Fem!Daisuke. Rated T in case for future swearing.


**Author's Note: **Hello. This is my first fanfic I am creating on the site. I really hope you enjoy the first part of the story of Fem Daisuke in every season of the anime. There might be retconning in the story or retcons of certain events I might include.

I do not own anything of Digimon. Please show support to the Digimon franchise.

Chapter 1: "All Aboard!"

Waiting by the Shibuya subway station on that fateful day was a 5 year old girl who was wearing a pure blue shirt, baggy brown shorts, white socks, and orange shoes with her mother and sister.

The burgundy hair child with gleaming chocolate brown eyes wondering about the world like any other child.

"Jun, please look after your sister for a few minutes?" asked the mother to her other daughter, who was 8, with similar eyes and hair color to the 5 year old, but with a green blouse and brown sneakers.

Jun whined to her mother about this boring job as she and her sister did not have the best of relationships.

The father stated, "Jun, Daisuke is very young and needs to be protected, and I am counting on you until we get back"

He was a 6 ft. man in a business suit, black shoes, and a lightly tanned skin like the youngest in the family.

Daisuke pouted at the statement, as she felt that she did not always need to stick to her sister.

Daisuke protested, "I can take of myself beca-"

Her parents ignored her and stated with a very stern look, "We will be getting the tickets, and remember Daisuke what will you do when you are in trouble?"

"Blame Jun for it?" Daisuke claimed, which made the older sister to glare at her.

The father responded with a warning look, "Daisuke."

The girl stated with an old white cell phone model in her hand, "Call you or 911".

The mother said, "Good girl."

The parents walked toward to the ticket station while the girls were waiting at their chairs patiently. Daisuke was bored out of her mind and was frustrated at the fact that she was treated as she was sick. She did not want to be alone of course, but she wanted independence. 'I wish there was someway I can prove my independence to my parents,' thought Daisuke

The phone suddenly started to emit a strange beeping noise like many other phones in the station.

She took out the phone and read the message that was on the screen.

_Do you want to start?_

_Yes or No_

She was not sure what this message was, but it was better than waiting since she thought it was a little game.

Suddenly, the screen eventually had a mark on it as it beeped a digital sound, which led to a woman speaking to the little child.

"Daisuke Motomiya, your destiny awaits you." The woman said.

The girl asked to the woman in the phone, "Who are you?"

The phone replied in a rushed tone, "Do not worry about that." Two boys were running to the elevator, one is a preteen with pale skin, shoulder-length black hair that is tied in a ponytail, and cobalt eyes. He wears a blue jacket with yellow stripes on the sides of his jacket with a yellow T-shirt, grey pants that reach his ankles, and long blue socks, white sneakers with blue stripes. On the head, he wears a bandana with gray stripes in an unorganized pattern. The other boy was of similar age with lightly tanned skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. He wears a yellow t-shirt with a symbol of a D in the middle under a red jacket with a pocket on each side of chest, a dark brown Bermuda, light brown gloves, white socks, red and orange sneakers with white soles, and a light brown backward oriented cap where he puts his square goggles. The cap leaves a small amount of hair out front and the entirety back hair.

The phone stated, "Follow those two boys to your destiny. It is time for you to grow, Daisuke. Be strong and stay safe."

Daisuke was conflicted of what to do because her parents would freak, but her adventurous spirit wanted to listen to the phone.

Eventually with one last calculating look at her sister, Daisuke hopped out of her seat and bolted to the elevator.

She ran with more might than ever, eventually passing the two boys. The black haired boy and Daisuke were in the elevator with the door closing. He looked at Daisuke with wonder of why a very young girl is in the elevator alone without her parents.

Suddenly, they heard the goggle boy yelling to wait, and seeing that he dived right into the elevator.

Daisuke and the black haired boy moved out of the way with the goggle boy slamming his head into the elevator.

The goggle boy stood up and asked the bandana boy, ignoring the girl at first, "Hey did you get the message too?" The bandana boy turned away from the goggle boy, uninterested in him.

The goggle boy frowned and said, "You could answer me at least."

Then he noticed Daisuke, and asked her with concern, "Hey. What are you doing here alone, and where are your parents?"

Daisuke did not respond. He asked, "Can ya hear me in there?"

Daisuke finally said before looking away, "Mom and Dad told me to never talk to strangers"

The bandana boy could not help but smirk at the stunned look the other boy had on his face.

The elevator suddenly moved faster, shaking everyone in the elevator. This led to all of them trying to maintain their balance.

"My destiny's starting to bite," the goggle boy groaned.

Eventually, the lift made a sharp jerk causing him to fall on the floor and Daisuke on top of him.

"Man, I really gotta stop landing on my head." Goggle-boy groaned in pain as he looked up who was on top of him.

"You okay there?" He asked her as the elevator reached its destination.

"Yeah. Sorry," Daisuke said standing up with the goggle boy. The two of them looked at the big train station with tracks on every side of the elevator and crowds of children near every train station.

"So weird." The goggle boy said.

The woman's voice asked coming from all three of their phones, "It is up to you now. Which one will you choose?"

The bandana boy nodded and took off to look for his own ride while Daisuke and goggles were standing there confused.

Goggle boy grumbled, "Hey wait! Which one are you choosing? Man. My phone talks more than that guy."

Daisuke shrugged at the statement and headed out to find her own train, eager to understand the situation going on.

"Hey. Wait up!" called the goggle boy when he was trying to follow her. However, Daisuke was smaller and escaped into he crowd. Finally, she stopped at a blue and silver train and got on.

The train was empty, and she called, "Hello? Anybody here at all? Even a ghost would be nice."

She sighed and sat down on one of the comfy green seats.

"I wonder how many got the same message as me?" She mused leaning her head on the window looking on as the trains started to move.

She saw the goggle boy attempting to get on a train and eventually making on it. She laughed at the hilarious sight of it. Then the train entered a dark tunnel and a door opened.

She looked on and saw the black-haired boy on the same train as her. She called out to him, "Hello! It is nice to see you here."

He was surprised to be on the same train as her but shrugged it off.

Eventually, the train's lights turned off and Daisuke was about to scream in terror.

However, she told herself that she cannot be scared and needs to prove herself with flames of determination in her eyes.

The train got rougher as the tracks got bumpier. She and the boy were hanging on one of the seats to not fall.

The boy was showing very little fright while the girl was just struggling to not scream. Eventually, both saw flashes of strange creatures. The boy looked like a humanoid white wolf while Daisuke had a hologram of a beautiful white dancer with wings on her.

The ride eventually became smoother and the lights came back on as the glow started to disappear.

The phone started to morph into a bulky pink and white device.

"W-What happened to my phone?" She asked.

"Mom's not gonna be happy about this." She whined as she imagined her mom's reaction to the phone.

She looked outside the windows and saw lines of code over the land and turning into chunks of land connecting the factory like station to a forest.

"Where am I?" she asked.

The phone turned device responded, "Welcome to the digital world. This is your D-Tector. It will guide you to your spirit. Be safe and good luck on your journey."

"Digital World? D-tector? Man, I am so dead when I come home." She said looking out onto the digital world.

I hope you enjoy this story. PrincessofMiracles inspired me a lot with her stories to write this one. This may seem similar to some of her stories, but I promise that it will be different later on in future chapters.


End file.
